Sixty-three patients with varying degrees of aortic regurgitation and symptomatic status have been initialy evaluated and are being followed prospectively in order to better assess the natural history of this disease. The parameters being followed have identified the various classes of patients, and should allow us to identify more sensitive indicators of impending clinical deterioration than are presently available.